Setidaknya
by motoharunana
Summary: "Aku rindu saat kita duduk berdua seperti ini. —Bahkan, saat-saat kedua mata kita tertuju pada satu titik yang sama. Langit biru, dengan kumpulan awan-awan putih yang berarak di dalamnya." / Ada sebuah rindu yang mengendap sebatas dada, tidak kau biarkan keluar dan tetap kau biarkan tersimpan. \ [future-fict; sasusaku]


**Setidaknya**

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Future canon(?) – romance gagal—plot rush—dan segala kekurangan lainnya.

.

Ada padang rumput yang membentang dipenuhi berbagai macam bunga yang dapat menyegarkan mata. Ditambah berhelai-helai dedaunan liar yang memanjang, bergoyang tertiup embusan angin yang melintas dengan jenaka.

Tatkala gemerisik dedaunan menjadi dendangan melatari keadaan yang sunyi senyap. Berbentur suara angin yang tak mau kalah mengadu.

Suara langkah kakimu yang sudah sekian lama memijaki tanah-tanah lapuk, kini tepat berada di atas tanah subur dengan rerumputan kecil sebagai pelindungnya. Di balik sebuah pohon besar yang menjulang, kau bersembunyi seraya melirikan obsidianmu tepat ke sebuah titik yang mampu menetapkan perhatianmu.

Merah muda.

Helaian itu bergerak mengikuti arah angin yang memainkannya. Sedikit kau dengar, kikikan kecil meluncur dari bibirnya.

Kikikan yang telah sekian lama nyaris mengabur dalam pendengaranmu.

Tapi nyatanya sekarang, kau dengar suara itu. Begitu dekat. Begitu nyata. Tersuguh dengan elok di hadapanmu.

Sosoknya menjadi pusat perhatian yang tidak lagi membuat perhatianmu mengabur kemana-mana.

Hening kembali menyeruak.

Kau tidak dengar suara kikikan yang sedari tadi seringnya keluar dari bibirnya. Yang kau lihat dalam obsidianmu adalah jemarinya yang lentik, tengah memainkan setangkai bunga yang ia petik secara asal. –ia menjadi pusat perhatianmu dengan begitu mudahnya.

"Kau 'kah itu, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Suara merdunya membuat salivamu hanya sampai tenggorokanmu. Bibirmu, terlalu kelu untuk menyahut pertanyaan yang tepat sasaran ke arahmu. Dan nyatanya, ia sudah menyadari kehadiranmu.

Kau sempat tertegun sejenak untuk menatap punggungnya yang tidak membalik ke arahmu. Dan nyatanya, kau justru ragu-ragu melangkahkan kakimu ke arahnya.

.

Adalah Haruno Sakura.

Pusat dari ketidakmengertian yang bertahun-tahun lamanya, menumpuk di otak jeniusmu. Kala obsidianmu menatap jernihnya hijau zamrud yang tersuguh ke arahmu, kau merasakan matamu sulit melepas darinya.

Kala bibir itu melengkungkan senyumnya, kau merasakan dadamu nyaris mau keluar dari tempatnya.

Seolah bukan menjadi dirimu kala gadis itu berada dalam jangkauanmu. Ia menjadi segala pusat yang membuat reaksi dari pergerakanmu—atau bahkan tubuhmu—yang bergerak berlainan dengan penampikan dari pikiranmu.

Kau semakin mendekat. Berdiri persis di samping gadis itu yang masih sibuk akan bunga liar bertangkai yang tengah dipegang oleh jemari lentiknya.

"Duduklah…." suaranya kembali masuk dalam gendang telingamu. Kau seperti menulikan telingamu dari suara merdu itu. Tapi nyatanya, tubuhmu justru mengikuti intruksinya.

Kau duduk persis di samping gadis itu. Diam dan menatap lurus ke depan entah menatap apa. keheningan kini tercipta kembali. Keping kecanggungan, menyeruak ke permukaan.

Embusan angin memainkan helaian rambutmu maupun miliknya. Sesekali kau melirik ke arahnya. Memerhatikan bagaimana gadis itu bersenang-senang dengan setangkai bunga mungil di jemarinya.

Cantik. Seperti rupanya yang terlihat dewasa. Menarik. Seperti sosoknya yang menjadi pusat dari seluruh perhatianmu. Atau bahkan tangguh. Mungkin seperti—perasaannya….

Kikikan kecil kini kembali meluncur dari bibir itu kala iris sehijau dedaunan itu menatap ke arahmu dengan senyum yang mengembang di bibirnya.

Kau melempar arah pandangmu kembali. Masih dengan bibirmu yang mengatup sempurna.

"Kadang, aku berpikir kala masa lalu bisa diputar mundur." Ia bersuara seraya menggesekan ibu jari dan telunjuknya dengan tangkai bunga yang terjepit di tengah-tengahnya. Membuat kelopak bunga yang mekar itu berputar indah.

Kau lagi-lagi hanya terdiam mematung. Bukan berdiam dalam arti kata mengabaikan. Hanya saja … kau sedikit ragu untuk bersuara.

Ia melempar bunga kecil itu secara asal. Membuat bunga mungil itu jatuh dan terlempar tepat di atas rerumputan hijau yang bergerak seirama arah angin yang berembus.

"Aku hanya rindu saat-saat kita seperti ini." Senyumnya sedikit tertarik kala irismu berhasil sedikit melirik ke arahnya. Kau dengar, ia menghela napas kecil. Kedua tangannya ia taruh ke belakang, menjadikan sanggahan bagi duduknya yang terlihat santai. Kilauan hijau teduh itu ia arahkan tepat di langit biru yang membentang.

"Aku rindu saat kita duduk berdua seperti ini. Saat kau dan aku bersisian dalam keheningan. Merasakan embusan angin meyegarkan." Ia menyipitkan matanya. "Bahkan, saat-saat kedua mata kita tertuju pada satu titik yang sama. Langit biru, dengan kumpulan awan-awan putih yang berarak di dalamnya."

Matanya menyipit dengan senyum yang lagi-lagi mengembang di bibirnya.

Kau hanya membisu seraya menatapnya dalam ujung matamu. Tak lama, kau lempar arah pandangmu ke langit yang membentang. Menuju titik yang menjadi pusat dalam perhatiannya. Dan kau sedikit menarik lengkung bibirmu.

Ada sebuah rindu yang mengendap sebatas dada. Tidak kau biarkan keluar dan tetap kau biarkan tersimpan. Kala iris obsidianmu kau lempar jauh-jauh ke langit sana. Yang membentang maha megah dengan latar biru yang menenangkan. Bersamaan dengan sekumpulan awan-awan yang menghiasnya. Dan tak lupa, kala kau dan ia bersisian bersama.

Kau tak menampik kerinduanmu yang sama seperti dia menikmati saat-saat waktu belum mengubah segala yang kau dan ia sama-sama miliki.

Jauh dari kegelapan yang dulu merenggutmu, kau merindukannnya. Amat sangat merindukannya.

"Sakura…." bibirmu membuka memanggil namanya seraya menolehkan arah wajahmu persis ke arahnya.

Gadis itu sedikit terkejut kala kau memanggilnya dengan nada yang mungkin saja ia rindukan. Namun, ia menampik keterkejutannya dan menoleh cepat ke arahmu dengan senyum yang mengembang di bibirnya.

"Ya?"

Kau tidak mampu menutup bibirmu kembali. Dan sayangnya, suaramu juga tak ingin kunjung keluar kembali. Kau hanya mampu menatap ekspresinya yang terlihat begitu memesona di hadapanmu. Kala lengkungan itu membuat dadamu kembali berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, bersamaan dengan ribuan kupu-kupu yang menggantung di dalam perutmu. Mengepakan sayap mereka.

"_Aku—"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Tubuhmu berguncang, membuat matamu membuka. Senyum yang melebar dari sepasang iris yang sama denganmu menjadi titik perhatian yang tertampil pada matamu. Kau sedikit mengerjap-ngerjapkan matamu dan mendudukan dirimu di atas sebuah kasur putih yang kau tempati.

"Ayah sudah bangun?"

Suara bocah kecil yang melesat masuk di telingamu, membuat kerjapan di matamu berhenti. Kau mengangguk kecil seraya menepuk puncak kepala bocah lelaki yang berbicara kepadamu.

"Hn."

Bocah itu menarik lenganmu dengan paksa. Membuat tubuhmu yang terbalut selimut, harus berdiri sedikit limbung dan berjalan dengan gontai mengikuti jejak sang bocah yang melangkahkan kaki kecilnya cepat.

"Ayah, hari ini ibu akan mengajak kita main!" kegirangan dari bocah lelaki itu, sukses membuat kerutan samar di dahimu.

Namun, sebelum kau menghilangkan keterkejutanmu, kau dikejutkan lagi dengan sesosok wanita dewasa berhelaian merah muda yang keluar dari sebuah tirai dengan topi melingkar yang menutup puncak kepalanya.

"Sasuke-_kun_, sudah siap?"

Kau semakin mengerutkan dahimu.

Wanita itu menyipitkan kilauan emeraldnya seraya tersenyum ke arahmu. "Aku ingin mengajak Sasuke_-kun_ dan Reiji_-kun_, melihat langit biru dan awan-awan putih di padang rumput, dekat tempat kita latihan dulu."

Dejavu.

Kau merasakan kepakan kupu-kupu semakin cepat di dalam perutmu. Berterbangan, seakan mendesak untuk keluar dari sana. Perasaan hangat, seketika menyusup dalam dadamu.

Tak lama, kau menganggukan kepalamu kecil seraya tersenyum tipis ke arah wanita itu.

"Hn, aku mau."

.

_Setidaknya, Ia juga merindukan hal yang juga kau rindukan 'kan, Sasuke Uchiha?_

.

**Fin**

Catatan kecil:

Ini cerita random banget yang ada di kepala. Lagi-lagi lamunan di tengah jalan hahahaha gara-gara tadi pulang, kepikiran bikin ceritanya beginian. Maaf abal banget hahahaha Ini juga pelampiasan buat kelanjutan hubungan OTP Tercinta x'D AAAAAA DAKU NGGAK SABAR NUNGGU CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA MANGA NARUTOOOOO! /Ditendang.

Terima kasih yang telah menyempatkan membaca. Kritik, saran, dan apapun yang membangun akan diterima dengan senang hati hehehe ^^b

Sincerely,

Nana *wink*


End file.
